


Something to Come Home to

by DarthTromeros



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTromeros/pseuds/DarthTromeros
Summary: Or, how to break it to your daughter that you're dating that guy who you said you weren't going to date a year and a half ago.





	Something to Come Home to

The first thing you’re aware of after you wake up is the slight throb in your head.

You crack your eyes open, and then shut them tightly again when the throbbing suddenly intensifies. The room is brightly lit from what you assume to be an early afternoon sun, and the light burns enough to warrant a return to sleep. It’s the question of exactly what time it is that forces you to widen them to the best of your ability.

The second thing you’re aware of after you wake up is the blinking light of your phone, flashing on and off in a steady rhythm that matches the pulse drumming in your head, waiting patiently to be answered.

Your memory’s as groggy as every other part of you. Who texted you? What happened last night? Why didn't you answer? For a few moments you attempt to blink away your bleary vision, and then shift to reach a hand out to grab it.

The third thing you’re aware of after you wake up is Robert's nose nuzzled into your neck and arm draped protectively around your waist, which only tightens when you make any moment away from him.

Robert. That made more sense now.

You attempt to reach for your phone a second time, but his grip becomes firmer and he digs his nose even deeper into the crook of your neck. When you try it again, a gruff, “Mm-mm” rumbles against your shoulder.

“Hey,” you say gently. “Care to let me go?”

“Mm-mm.”

“Please?”

“Not time to leave.”

“I'm just trying to get my phone.”

Robert takes a deep breath, his chest pressing into your back, and then he slackens his grip and allows you to move forward. You fumble while turning the screen on.

_ everything okay? _

Of course it was a text from Amanda.

Guilt is quick to settle in the pit of your stomach as you anxiously open your inbox. Amanda is the only one that had texted you last night, but she texted you a total of three times. You scroll back to read her prior two texts.

_ hey dad i figured out how i’m getting home when the semester ends you can stop worrying now _

And then twenty minutes later.

_ fall asleep on the couch again? goodnight _

Memories from the previous night return to you, like when you had tossed your phone from your back pocket to the side table by your bed because nothing is more irritating than being halfway undressed while making out with someone and your phone vibrating all the while. You didn't even check to see who it was before it was thrown away with your pants and briefs. As far as Amanda knew, you could be dead. Or was that just a dad reaction?

“Everything okay?”

Robert’s voice is barely anything more than a growl when he first wakes up.

“Yeah, I just didn’t text Amanda back last night.”

You open the message box and type something back.

_ Sorry I didn’t say goodnight, fell asleep. Call you back tonight? _

You turn your screen off and set it back on the side table, and immediately Robert pulls you back to him and presses a soft kiss against your neck.

“It’s too early to be awake,” he mumbles.

“It’s nearly 10 o’clock.”

“Way too early.”

“I have to get out of bed, you know.”

“Mm-hm.”

He’s kissing your jaw now.

“I can’t spend all day in bed with you.”

“Mm-hm.”

Robert gently rolls you onto your back.

“Don’t you have other things to be doing?”

“Mm-mm.”

His lips finally meet yours, and you’re aware of the way your heart beats with your head, but it hardly matters whenever Robert is kissing you. You’d take Robert’s kisses over anything, even the way his stubble made your chin itch.

“Robert--”

He drapes the bedsheet over the two of you, now. The faintest hint of his cologne greets you warmly as he moves.

“Robert!”

“Hm?” He moves to kiss your jaw once more.

“At least brush your teeth first.”

“You don’t smell any better.”

“Touché.”

He kisses you again, deeply enough that it draws a sigh from him, before he leans back onto the bed. “What did Amanda want?”

“Just stuff about coming home.”

“Is it that time already?”

“Her finals are next week.”

“And then she’s home for a month and she’s gone again.”

“She’s not even home yet, don’t make me think about sending her out again.”

“Sorry,” he says with a small grin. “Holiday seasons aren’t my forte.”

“Really? I thought someone like you would be into holiday festivities.”

“I thought our version of Thanksgiving was pretty good.”

He’s referring to a night with beer, pizza, and a documentary on cryptids that ended the same way any night with Robert ends. He has the libido of a 25 year old.

“It was pretty good,” you agree, “but I missed seeing my daughter the rest of the time. I’m glad she’s coming back.”

“Still have room for me to stay over?”

You hesitate. “Um--”

“If Amanda’s okay with it.”

“Uh… Amanda doesn’t know.”

It was his turn to pause. “You haven’t told her?”

How were you supposed to? Amanda left for her second year of college, her absence was filled with Robert, and there wasn’t ever a moment where it was clear that you and Robert had started dating at all. One day he was walking through the woods with you and the next he was making out with you on his couch, and you two hadn’t stopped since. And despite all that, you had yet to even refer to Robert as your boyfriend, because attempting to label whatever had developed between you and him felt obscene, and attempting to express that to Amanda was something that you didn’t want to even approach. Then there was the fact that breaking the news that you might be dating someone again to your daughter was unfamiliar and intimidating, at the very least. It had always just been you and her ever since Alex died.

“I didn’t know if you would be okay with me telling her,” you tell him.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because it might have made you uncomfortable or something, I don’t know. You’re not the easiest to read.”

“I’m hurt.”

“You want me to go out to everyone and tell them we’re fucking? Is that what you want?”

“No,” he starts with a sly smirk forming, “just your daughter.”

“Tell her all about how much you love when I leave hickeys?” you ask, rolling over so you could lean on top of him.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” was his answer, and his eyes close and hands came to your small of your back as you place your lips against his throat. A soft groan slips from his lips as you suck gently on his skin. “Shouldn’t we talk about Amanda?”

“Not when I’m trying to turn you on.”

“You’ve already done that.”

“Then stop bringing up my daughter.”

“Consider it done,” he says in a low voice, and his left hand comes to rest in your hair as he meets your lips with his.

* * *

You’re halfway through a movie when your phone rings, drawing a string of swears from Robert and apologizing from you as you wiggle out of the arm draped around your shoulder and check to see who’s calling at 8 o’clock. When you realize it’s Amanda, you quickly head to the kitchen to take the call.

“Hey, Manda Panda,” you greet.

“Hey, Dad,” she answers. “I see you’re awake.”

“Just really sleepy last night.”

“Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers not enough for you?”

“Never,” you scoff. “I was just really beat. ’Cuz I’m old.”

“You’re not  _ that  _ old.”

“I’m about to fall asleep now if you don’t make this any faster.”

“Nice to talk to you again, too.”

“I’m feeling sleepy…”

“Guess you’ll just have to miss my plans for coming home, then.”

“I’m awake.”

“So it’s safe to say you missed me over fall break?”

“Of course I missed you. Didn’t I tell you I missed you?”

“You fell asleep early that night too, remember?”

Was that the excuse you used every time you slept with Robert?

“I guess I did. What’s up with your plans?”

“I’ll be home Sunday after finals,” she says chipperly. “Sometime in the evening. I don’t know about transportation after that yet, but I should be able to find my way home just fine.”

“Don’t want your dad to come pick you up at all?”

“Geez, don’t sound so broken up about it,” she teases. “I’ll text you if I need you. I need to go study now.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

When she hangs up, you sigh and close your eyes for a moment before turning to head back into the living room, where Robert’s eyes are locked upon you as he scratches his face lazily.

“You didn’t tell her,” he says.

“It’s not really something I want to break casually over the phone, you know.”

“So you’re telling her when she gets back.”

Oh god, that was in little over a week. “Yeah, when she gets back.”

“Alright. When she gets back.”

You try to snuggle back up into Robert, but the anxiety of telling Amanda gnaws at the back of your mind. It  _ shouldn’t  _ be a problem, she knows that you had been interested in him before but also that it just wasn’t going to work out between you, and now everything had changed. Robert had changed. He’s sober now, and much lighter, freer. But so much had changed in Amanda’s life too, with college and moving around and new friends and even a boyfriend herself. What if this was a change that was ultimately unwanted?

“Stop stressing about it.”

Robert’s voice interrupt your thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You’re stressing.”

“No I’m not.”

“Whatever you’re doing, you’re missing the credits.”

“Oh.”

There’s a grin flickering on his face when you look over at him.

“The credits are over there,” he says, gesturing towards the screen.

“Thanks for reminding me.”

“No problem.”

He pulls you closer to him, and you wait for the credits to finish rolling past before he bends over and kisses you as usual. It’s so easy to get used to this, and yet feels just as fresh the next time he does it.

* * *

The day before Amanda’s supposed to return home is one filled with snow dusting the ground for hours on end, only to pause for a short while before resuming again. By seven that night, there’s already a noticeable snowbank pressing up against your house, and you attempt to focus on the height of it instead of the height that’s building up on your driveway. Fuck, you hate shoveling the driveway.

“Get away from the window, Jesus Christ,” Robert calls from the kitchen.

“But the  _ snow _ \--”

“Your nose is going to freeze off first. You know how awful it would be if you didn’t have a nose?”

“I think there would be worse things to lose.”

“Won’t you get over here? I think your pie is almost done.”

You begrudgingly leave your spot on the couch to return to the kitchen. Robert was right, your pie is done.

“Thanks,” you breathe as you hurry to pull it out of the oven. Robert watches you quietly as you set it down on the cooling rack.

“Amanda’s not coming home until tomorrow, right?” he finally says after a minute of silence.

“Mm-hm.”

“And it’s for Amanda?”

“Just as something to come home to, you know? It’s her favorite.”

“So why make this pie now?”

“So you and I can have some. I’ll make Amanda her own tomorrow.”

“You made a whole pie for yourself?”

“No, for  _ you  _ and myself.”

“Didn’t think to ask if I even like pie?”

“You’ll like this one.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I made it.”

He only stares at you, but you can tell he’s hiding laughter in his eyes.

“If it wasn’t so hot, I’d stick my finger in there now and give you a lick,” you continue.

Robert takes that as an invitation to do just that himself. He doesn’t even flinch when he brushes his finger against the filling, simmering underneath the latticed crust, and then he sticks the tip of his finger into his mouth. He keeps it there for a moment, and once he pulls it out he says, “You’re right.”

“I know I’m right.”

“Try it yourself.” He runs his finger across the filling again, and this time extends it to you.

Your eyes meet as you lean forward to take his finger in your mouth. There’s something devilish brewing behind them, because Robert knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing, and you only decide to help him by wrapping your lips around it slowly and letting your tongue circle around it at the same lazy speed. After sliding his finger back out of your mouth, you say, “Too bad we have to wait a bit for it to cool.”

“I have something in mind to make the wait faster.”

You can’t suppress a smile before leaning forward to meet his lips, and he accepts it readily, hungrily, with one arm wrapping around your waist and the other around the back of your neck. You hardly have a chance to breath in between each kiss, and you’re hardly aware of Robert attempting to push you back out of the kitchen, which causes you to nearly topple over if it weren’t for his embrace around you.

He guides you along until you’re pressed against a wall of your living you, heart pounding as he moves to your jaw, and then your throat, nibbling lightly on your skin, and you can only cling onto him and moan as he grinds his hips into yours. Suddenly he maneuvers so he’s against the wall now, allowing you to take over the position he had been filling until now, and you gratefully move to suck on his throat, only pausing to assist in pulling his shirt off.

Now you have free reign, and you don’t hesitate to leave a path of quick, hot kisses down his torso until you’re on your knees. You graze your teeth along the trail of hair running towards his waistline, and grin up at him as you unbutton his pants, elation filling you as you catch the look of quiet desperation for what’s coming next --

“Dad, I’m--”

Robert pales.

Oh, fuck.

You turn around. Amanda’s standing in the doorway, lips slightly parted, hands curled around two duffel bags.

Jesus fucking Christ.

“Hi, Manda Panda.”

She doesn’t answer. Shit, shit, shit.

Robert starts moving, bending over to pick up his shirt, sliding away from you.

“Hey, Amanda,” he greets.

“Um… hi, Robert.”

“I thought you weren’t coming home till tomorrow,” you say.

“Change of plans,” she answers, eyes still locked on Robert. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“But the weather’s so bad.”

“There’s always some Uber driver somewhere looking for cash.”

“Oh.”

She finally tears her eyes away from the two of you. “I, um… I’m going to put my stuff in my room.”

“Okay, honey.”

Head down, Amanda begins her trek to her room when Robert speaks up.

“Your dad and I are dating.”

“I can tell,” she shoots back, face becoming visibly red, and soon she’s out of sight. Immediately, you bring your hands to your face.

“Holy shit,” you mumble, “could this be any more embarrassing?”

“You could have been actually sucking my dick,” Robert says thoughtfully.

“She wanted to surprise me…”

“At least she knows now.”

“Fuck, I’m never going to live this down.”

“Did you hear me? She knows now. Problem solved.”

“But she knows because she walked in on us about to--”

Her door clicks open, cutting you off instantly as you scramble back onto your feet. “Hey,” you say with a forced smile, “I made your favorite pie. Just for you.”

“Is that what you were going to use to tell me about him?” she asks, nodding her head towards Robert.

“That was coming later.”

She sends you a wary look before heading towards the kitchen. Robert clears his throat.

“I think I need to go check on Betsy,” he tells you. “Just to see how she’s doing after being cooped up all day.”

“Alright.” Of course he’s going to leave you alone. Of fucking course.

You step into the kitchen with Amanda, who’s typing something on her phone. Maybe she’ll pretend like it didn’t happen, you hope as you lean against the counter.

“So, how long has this been happening?” she asks.

Or not.

“A few months.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She slips her phone into her back pocket and looks up at you.

“I didn’t know how?”

“So you let me walk in on you abo--”

“I was going to tell you,” you interject abruptly, “but you came a day early, so that’s your fault, not mine.”

A grin spreads across her face and she puts her hands on her hips. “If I had known, I would have been more cautious about suddenly barging in. Now Robert’s uncomfortable.”

“ _ Robert? _ ”

“He’s the one that left the house, not you.”

“Because I’m your father. I have to stick around whether I like it or not.”

“Or spend the night at your  _ boyfriend’s  _ place.”

“But then I wouldn’t get to see my one and only daughter.”

She rolls her eyes but her smile widens. “The one and only daughter you’re hiding secrets from.”

“I said I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Easy. Just say hey, I’m seeing Robert now. You really think I would be weirded out by that?”

“Well, just after what happened between us last year--”

“Still not a problem. It’s like you used to say, you know you can tell me anything.”

You can feel your body loosen up. God, it feels good to get that off your chest. “You’re right. Sorry I kept that from you.”

“And I’m sorry I ruined your… moment. At least give me warning next time.”

“No promises.”

Her face scrunches up. “Ew, Dad. Just cut the pie so I can stop thinking about that.”

It’s your turn to smile now, and you reach out to give her a big, bear hug. “Welcome home, kiddo. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she answers. “But I missed your pie even more.”

“Ouch,” you say, but you can’t feign hurt. To think you were worried about Amanda.


End file.
